professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Lukianna (LS)
"Go back to your nice family and your perfect little house! I hate you! I hate everyone!" "Arianna..." This page has two forms. You may be looking for Lukianna (NF). Lukianna '''(Loo - key - ah - na) is the pairing between '''Luke Triton and Arianna Barde '('Luk/e, Ar/'ianna'). This is an un-canon pairing from the prequel trilogy. Another name for them is Aruke. This couple is suggestive towards being canon, as Luke seems to have a crush on Arianna. The two fight a lot throughout Last Specter, but remain firm friends. Their real-life pairings are Mani and Naki. Relationship Dynamics Luke and Arianna met at a dinner party held by Evan Barde, Arianna's father. The room was full of adults, making Luke feel bored and lonely, but then Arianna ran up and took him by the hand. She dragged him to the balcony of Barde Manor, and, as of any romantic setting, introduced themselves. They both shook hands, made friends, and wished on a star together. Later on in life, Arianna's father was found dead. Upon this, Arianna heard voices in her head of the townspeople making unkind comments about him. She became angry and upset; Luke tried to help her, but she continuously doubted him. They are often doubted as a couple for this, even though proper couples do have their fights. This continues until they ending of Last Specter, in which they 'make up'. Luke gets worried when Arianna is kidnapped by Levin Jakes, even going to the extremes of trying to drag Layton along to save her. Luckily, when 'the last battle' occurs, Luke is able to untie Arianna and lead her to safety. Last Specter ''ends with Loosha's death, in which Luke translates the animal's words for her. Before Luke leaves Misthallery after the credits, he receives a heartwarming kiss from Arianna who sincerely awaits his return. A bonus picture shows Luke and Arianna in the original triology, when she, Tony, and Luke's parents come to visit. Lukianna Trivia/Facts *They are around the same age. *They both appear to have been born in Misthallery, and were living there at the same time. Lukianna Moments Last Specter/Spectre's Call *They agreed on the fact that "adults talk about the most boring things." *Arianna saved Luke from boredom at the party. *They looked at the stars together. *They shook hands and became friends. *Luke tried to comfort Arianna when her father died. *Luke believed that Arianna was not a witch. *Luke got angry at Layton because he was hesitating towards saving Arianna. *Against Layton's will, Luke went to untie Arianna while Descole was rampaging around. *Luke led Arianna to safety. *Luke told Arianna about what relationship she and Loosha had together. *Arianna kissed Luke upon the cheek. Fights/Bad Times *When Luke tried to comfort Arianna, she snapped at him and told him to go away. *Arianna said that she and Luke 'used' to be friends before she became a witch. Fan Representation This couple have not yet properly rose to the popularity of one of their rival pairings, Fluke, and fans often see Flora and Arianna ( see Florianna) as rivals because of this. However, Lukianna have their own dA group. They also have a Facebook page (something that Fluke doesn't have). Lukianna Interactions A hand shake and a kiss. Lukianna Hints *Luke kept his promise to see Arianna again, and, as she returns in the original trilogy, they could've arranged to meet again in future years. Lukianna Songs *Bad Apple - *Enchanted - Taylor Swift *Kawaranai Mono - Hanako Oku *For The First Time - Spectacular *Just a Little Bit of Love - Celine Dion *Make You Happy - Celine Dion Lyrics ''"Sometime's we're sure of everything, until we found out we're all wrong" - For the First Time (Arianna doubting Luke, then finding out she's not a witch) "Forcing laughter, faking smiles" ''- Enchanted (Luke sitting alone in the corner while the other adults talked, until Arianna came to him) ''"The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks" - Enchanted (Luke talking to Arianna, and seeing her do most of the talking) "Me hoping that, this is the very first page, not where the storyline ends" - Enchanted (Luke moving, with Arianna hoping they'd see each other again) "But it wouldn't mean a thing, if I told you how I feel" ''- Bad Apple (Arianna doubting Luke, since he has a pleasent family and riches, while her parents are dead and she is living by herself) ''"Because everything will change" ''- Bad Apple (Luke knowing that Arianna was no witch, and planning to share that fact) ''"I made you angry for no reason" ''- Kawaranai Mono (Luke unintentionally making Arianna mad with herself) ''"I will never forget how you were on that day" ''- Kawaranai Mono (Luke never forgetting what Arianna had experienced on the day she discovered her father's death) Spoken Moments ''"Loosha...she used her last ounce of strength to bring you to this wonderful place. She sacrificed her own life to make sure yours would be saved." "It's not fair." "Did you hear what she said?" "What?" "I understood it. Loosha said thank you to you both." "It was my own doing." "When you feel better, you can open up to people again. The whole town will be waiting for you." "Are you nervous?" "Mm-hm." "Don't worry, I'm going to be okay. Thank you." "I knew you would." "You were right. Everyone in town has been so nice to me. It's so good to be surrounded by friends again. " "That's great." "Will I see you again?" "Well, I think so...I mean, of course you will! Deal?" "Luke and I were friends...before all this happened." "Arianna, we're still friends! I don't think you're a witch!" "Adults talk about the most boring things. Don't you think? All they talk about is politics. And the weather, too!" "Yeah..." "Let's get out of here." "Wow..." "I know. Amazing, right? Looking at the stars reminds me not to take things so seriously. Sometimes, the world can seem so big...and scary." "I know! But we're all so small when you think about it." "I'm Arianna. Maybe you and I can be friends. Deal?" "My name is Luke. Luke Triton!" "Did you see that, Luke?" "Wow...what did you wish for?" "Arianna, you're not a witch! Stop saying that!" "Luke... I am cursed. Everyone is right to fear me..." "Arianna!" "Go away!" "But that's not true, Arianna! We were all worried about you. Please give us another chance." "Luke...If you do that for me, I will do the same for you." "Arianna, please... You don't have to be afraid anymore." "You don't know anything about me!" Images YulakissesLuke.jpg|Arianna kisses Luke on the cheek AriannaHeadacheFromLuke.PNG|''"Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?"'' LukeHasFlowersForAri.PNG|Luke awaiting Arianna with a bouquet of flowers. Category:ChildXChild Pairings Category:GoodXGood Pairings Category:Arianna B Pairings Category:Luke Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:Last Specter Pairings Category:Prequel Pairings Category:Het Pairings Category:MajorXMajor Pairings Category:London Life Pairings Category:In-Game Pairings Category:Original Pairings